<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Grace (Of A Perfect Design) by mihrsuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871988">In The Grace (Of A Perfect Design)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri'>mihrsuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Multi, OT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of a Geralt/Triss/Jaskier/Yen ballet au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Grace (Of A Perfect Design)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yen had started dancing when she was a very small child - still awkward, still painfully hurting because everyone had stared at her, had made faces at her and she’d never felt right. Especially because of her stepfather. </p><p>(Sometimes she thinks the fact that she got to throw him out was the greatest moment of her life, maybe particularly because he didn’t recognise her until the very last moment). </p><p>Ballet was supposed to make things better. It does, at least for a while but she starts to realise, when she gets everything she always thought she wanted (principal dancer, acclaim, fame, security, beauty) that it isn’t what she wanted after all. That being the best doesn’t help, actually. </p><p>She aches everywhere. </p><p>“This is cruel, this art, this life. I won’t pretend it isn’t” Tissania had said to her once and while so many other dancers live in fear of Tissania Yen has always thought she appreciated the honesty. Mostly. </p><p>“I hated you, for a long time, you know” she says and Tissania just looks at her in that ageless way of hers that looks upon her mistakes without flinching. </p><p>“I don’t blame you, of course.” </p><p>-</p><p>Meri. Meri Gold. Triss. </p><p>“I was never cruel to her because, truth be told Yen, I saw myself in you and sometimes I think I was hardest on you because I wanted you to leave as much as I wanted to push you to be the best. Triss, Triss makes people soft, makes people smile.” </p><p>And she does. Yen doesn’t even hate her for it, because you can’t. Triss is sunbeams and flowers and a fairy princess who the children love, who is happy teaching baby ballet and dancing herself but she’s also strong and steadfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>